HARVEST MOON: HEARTS OF STONES
by cuddleNinja
Summary: Hinata moves to an island far away from the city. She goes there in hopes to make her own business in bakery. The mayor there is happy to greet her but she hopes Hinata can bring back the love the island had lost, Rating mite change ENJOY


**Harvest Moon: Hearts of Stone**

**Summary: Hinata moves to an island far away from the city. She goes there in hopes to make her own business in bakery. The mayor there is happy to greet her but she hopes Hinata can bring back the love the island had lost. The mayor hopes that Hinata can bring in people from all over the world to the island once again…while Hinata is trying to live a normal life (marriage, fighting, language, children, etc.)**

THE ARRIVAL

Hinata sighed as she walked off the boat and onto land. The sailor gave a soft chuckle, "You're a light head lacey. The mayor is expecting you at town hall." Hinata nodded, "Thanks for the transportation." The sailor nodded his head and went back to tying the boat to the dock.

Hinata walked into the small town looking at the map she bought before she got here. She walked up the steps that led to Town Hall.

"GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT!"

Hinata froze and looked behind her to see a boy running out from the inn. He had a rough look about, the spiky brown hair, two red marks on each cheek, and those brown slits as eyes. Hinata knew he was a waitress because he had the uniform on and an apron. Hinata placed her suitcase and jacket on the steps and walked over to the boy.

The boy looked her with a frown, "You must be the new visitor that the mayor was talking about. Well I'm Kiba Inuzuka nice to meet you. I work at the Inuzuka Inn." Hinata gave Kiba a nice smile, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga, and I didn't know it was so b-bad meeting me." Kiba chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm honored to meet such a pretty girl. You just caught me at a bad time." Kiba rubbed the back of his head and gave Hinata a soft smile. Hinata nodded in understanding, "Well, I h-have to go. I can't keep the mayor waiting." Kiba grinned and walked back into the Inn. Hinata walked back to the steps and picked up her suitcase and jacket.

Hinata entered the Town Hall only to run into another boy. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes that would make the ocean jealous. The boy had whiskers the made him look almost like an animal…a fox maybe. He had a suit shirt on and a dress vest that was orange and black, with black slacks. Hinata watched the boy as he was looking up at the tree that was on the side of the building. Hinata walked up beside him and looked up at the tree. Hinata couldn't see anything interesting about the tree and slowly looked back at the boy. Hinata smiled softly, "You look like y-you're going down memory trail." The boy jumped and looked at Hinata with a blush on his face of embarrassment. The boy smirked and looked back at the tree, "Yea, when I was little I always climbed it. You must be the new visitor. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the mayor's son."

Hinata went wide, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga; please forgive me for ever startling you. It was rude and-""Hinata don't worry about it, don't treat me like I'm royalty. I'm just like you ok." Naruto gave Hinata a sweet grin. Hinata blushed and nodded her head in understanding. Hinata watched as Naruto looked at the tree on the right side of the building, its branches reaching into the beautiful sky.

"I see you meant my son, Hinata" Hinata and Naruto turned around looking at no one other then the mayor herself. She stood there with a proud look on her face, "Hinata Hyuuga I am glad to finally meet you. You can call me Lady Tsunade. This is my assistant; she works here at the bank with Naruto and me." Hinata looked at the lady beside Lady Tsunade and nodded in understanding. Naruto and the assistant walked into the bank. Hinata watched as Naruto held the door open for the lady. Naruto gaze one final glace to Hinata and smiled softly. Hinata smiled back and gave a small wave bye.

Lady Tsunade wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata, I wanna show you the houses for sell or that are empty. So please follow me this way." Lady Tsunade pulled Hinata toward a meadow. It was only one house on the left side of a path that led to a different part of the small town. Hinata walked into the house and saw that the house was beautiful and cozy. She heard noise upstairs and placed her suitcase at the bottom of the steps. She slowly walked up to the second floor and was surprised there were no rooms. There was only a huge space. Like everything was one big room. Hinata looked to the left and a saw a boy harming a wooden floor board. He had raven blue hair and he was only wearing a white tank top, with jeans that had some filth on it. A rag hanging the back of his jean pockets and some boots on with gloves, Hinata had to admit he was good looking from the back.

Hinata walked over to him but he stopped his work and looked over his shoulder. The man onyx eyes glared at her with annoyance. He stood fully up and turned around, showing his handsome face. Hinata almost gaped at him, like a fish. "Why are you in here?" his voice was so smooth and deep that Hinata wasn't able to focus on what he was saying. Lady Tsunade walked up to the second floor with a confused look. "Oh, Sasuke, I didn't know you were still working on this house." Lady Tsunade said with a surprised express but it quickly faded when she saw how Sasuke was looking at Hinata. Lady Tsunade walked beside Hinata, "Sasuke, Hinata is the new girl that is moving to the island. She needs a place to stay. Since there are 3 houses, available, I want her to choose from them…Hinata lets go look another house. Since, Sasuke is still fixing things up here. He works at the Uchiha's Furniture & Building shop. He has an older brother but his older brother left the village a while back." Lady Tsunade whispered the last part to Hinata as she pulled Hinata out the door.

Hinata and Lady Tsunade made their way to the second house. Hinata walked into the second house with her suitcase tightly in her hands. It was a little bigger and there were two bedrooms on the first floor. A nice sized kitchen and a good sized living room with a wonderful, cozy, dining room, Hinata placed her suitcase on the steps and made her way up there. She walked onto the hallway. The top floor had two bedrooms as well. Hinata walked into the bathroom to see that it looked relaxing and cozy as well. She sighed and walked into the biggest room on that floor. It had a balcony and a nice view of the ocean. It was in the lake side and it only took a couple of seconds to reach the shop where she is going to work at.

Hinata smiled and sighed, "I think I found the house for me!" Hinata walked down stairs and walked to Lady Tsunade, who was in the kitchen opening the window. Lady Tsunade turned around and looked at her with a smile, "I'm guessing you don't have to see the other place. Since you fell in love with this place first. Hinata I got furniture for you already from my old house. You are new here and I wanna help out." Hinata nodded in agreement and gave Lady Tsunade a hug. "Thank you for everything." "Oh, you're welcome." Lady Tsunade hugged neck with a soft smile on her lips as well.

Lady Tsunade smiled and pulled out the hug, "Now that you're comfortable into the house. Why not take a stroll around town and get to know people. By time you get back to your house, all the furniture is in place." Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement again. She walked out the house leaving Lady Tsunade to planning.

Hinata slowly made her way back to town. So far she liked where she moved at. The island had a homey touch to it.

(TBC)

TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT PLZ

GOOD REVIEWS PLZ


End file.
